


Still Alive

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Smile Bomb [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Smile Bomb would be my favorite band, THE SEQUEL TO FEELING!, Yang Xiao Long - Freeform, Yang x Blake, Yeah I Know It's About Time Isn't It, Yellow Jacket (RWBY), another 'Smile Bomb' fic, because yeah that's original, blake x yang - Freeform, coffeehouse date, whatever I love these fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: FINALLY, THE SEQUEL TO 'FEELING' THAT MAYBE TWO OR THREE OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING ON!!! After Blake finishes with her autograph signing, she catches up with Yang and they go hang out at Blake's favorite coffee spot.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post all my fics relatively to the order in which they were written, for some reason, so that's the main reason it's taken so long. Also things have been wild in my personal life lately. ANYWAY HAVE A SEQUEL!!!

"Yang?" Blake asked the apparently dazed blonde girl. Yang snapped out of her daydream.

  
"Oh, you came," Yang replied, trying to play off that she'd nearly dozed off in the middle of the park.

  
"I don't see why anybody would stand you up," Blake replied, taking Yang by surprise.

  
"You'd be surprised how often it's happened before," Yang sighed. "I guess I'm too much for some people to take."

  
"Well that was their loss, wasn't it?" The compliments would not stop. Yang could hardly stand this. Was this woman perfect or what?

  
"So, what were you thinking about doing with the rest of your day?" Yang asked, certain to ask first so that she herself wouldn't answer with something ridiculous. One day she would probably die for one of her untimely jokes.

  
"There's a coffeehouse that makes excellent tea and decent confections. I was thinking of doing that, and it isn't far from here."

  
"Oh, you must mean that place by the Rooster's Teeth, StarDust or whatever it's called. They have really great coffee. That sounds like a wonderful idea." Yang grinned as she and Blake took off walking.

  
"Citrus red tea, please," Blake asked the barista, "and whatever my date wants, also." Yang blushed at hearing 'my date' but tried to be subtle.

  
She was as subtle as a brick in the small of one's back.

  
"I would like a Jive Java, please and thank you."

  
The barista took their Lien and thanked them for the tip, and Blake and Yang found a small couch to sit. Yang wasn't sure about this seating arrangement; Blake was dangerously close to her. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but what if one of them got handsy? It was likely to be Yang, which was why she was worried about being this close.

  
The barista called both their names, and Yang took that opportunity. She went and scooped up their beverages, breathing heavily as she walked to the counter. The barista noticed the state of Yang.

  
"Hey, Yang is it? Don't be nervous. Sure, she's a celebrity, but she's here with you, and that's a definite plus." She told Yang, who gave a confused look. "She comes in here after nearly every show in Vale, and this is the first time I've seen her with anyone who wasn't in the band. She sees something she likes in you, so don't be afraid to show it to her." She explained, winking at Yang.

  
That put her mind at ease, and Yang walked back triumphantly. She slid onto the small couch next to Blake, passing her the tea she'd longed for since the concert began. Yang put one arm around Blake, getting a grin as she did so.

  
"So, do you come here a lot?" Yang asked, mesmerized by Blake's golden eyes.

  
"Every time I'm in Vale if I can get away with it. Next to Beastly Beans in Menagerie, this is my favorite coffeehouse in Remnant." Blake answered between sips of her glorious tea. Yang smiled at that.

  
"So what's Menagerie like?" Yang suddenly wanted to know everything there was to know about her idol, who was now apparently her date. Her head threatened to spin a little at that, but she kept her composure. A sip of her coffee helped a little bit.

  
Blake rambled on and on about the island she called home. Yang's smile grew and grew as Blake spoke. Her talking voice was second only to her incredible singing voice. Yang could listen to her forever.

  
Blake exhaled and looked at Yang, and the blonde knew that it would be her turn to talk. She hoped she would have something interesting to say. She told Blake about Patch, her family, and how much Smile Bomb's music had become a part of her life.

  
"I appreciate that. It's fans that keep us going, after all."

  
"Blake, I've obviously crushed on most of the band, pretty much everyone but Neptune and Scarlet, but... You're probably the main reason I listen to Smile Bomb. I've always had this thing for you, despite not even knowing anything but your music. I'd like to get to know you better, to get a little closer to you."

  
Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "If we get any closer, we'll be conjoined, Yang," She replied, causing Yang to realize just how close together they were at the moment. No wonder Yang's leg was so warm.

  
"Oh, I guess you're not wrong..." Yang sighed.

  
"I know what you meant, though, and I agree. I'd like to learn about you, too. I wish to learn whatever I can," Blake told her, one of her hands shifting down Yang's back.

  
"Hey, Kitty Cat, buy me dinner first!" She joked, her own hand slithering around Blake's waist.

  
"You didn't even buy me coffee and you're trying to get your hands on me..."

  
"How did your song say it? _I want you all to myself_!"

  
"Oh, Blondie can sing!" Blake cheered as Yang sang one of their songs. "Yeah, I definitely want to see more of you, Yang."

  
" _Not in my coffeehouse, please and thank you!_ " The barista chimed, grinning at the two of them.

  
"Shut your face, Topaz! I put more than enough Lien through here, and you know it!"

  
"Not enough for me to buy a new couch if you defile that one..." She nicked. A sweat drop appeared at the back of Blake's head at that comment.

  
"Well, it looks like Paz is throwing us out. You feel like hanging out at the hotel? The whole band is there, and they should be ordering takeaway soon. I'll tell them to get extra," Blake suggested, Yang's eyes turning to stars at the idea.

  
"I would like that quite a lot! Wait, does this mean we're... a thing? Because if we're a thing, I would really like to kiss you."

  
Blake scooted close to Yang, maybe a tad too close, but Yang didn't seem to mind. Their lips met in a frenzy, sending Yang's mind spinning like a dervish. This was definitely more than she bargained for, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

  
"What did I just say? Because I think it sounded like 'Don't defile my couch!' But I'm not sure..." Topaz complained as she laughed. The two of them stood up, still kissing, and grabbed their things. Blake gave Paz a nice goodbye as the two of them left for the hotel.

  
Yang could hardly believe her luck. She texted Ruby to go ahead and get home, and Ruby messaged her saying that she'd already made it there.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Still Alive' by BIGBANG
> 
> These two are so cute it's stupid.


End file.
